Talk:Damage/@comment-38197834-20190223184605
Damage Card Questions. Straight talk. Like many rules sets X-Wing hasrules that indicates how to read other rules- often by inference. That means when you encounter the rule or text you better have all the concepts- stated and infered- well understood. This is easier for some than others. I come from a world where that is supposed to be minimized and my inclinations are nt to make too many interpretation sand assumptions. So these question may seem obvious ,but straight statements will resolve them and allow me to to not get slowed by second guessing. I will go through the damage deck (in random order) nd ask specific questions. If it isn't listed- no questions. I hope someone has the patience to help. Disabled Power Regulator: "Before you engage, gain 1 ion token. After you execute an ion maneuver, repair this card" Since this is gained in the engagement phase, if you get it AFTER you have engaged for the turn it will not take effect until AFTER the next movement phase-Correct? Same question for Console Fire? Wounded Pilot: Same issue, if you get it before you move (mine or bomb, special ability that allows an action after an attack or in the End Phase, etc.) it will take effect that turn. Otherwise next action phase. Fuel Leak: "After you suffer 1 critical hit damage, suffer 1 hit ''damage and repair this card. '''Action: Repair this card." So you aquire it and it counts as one hull damage. Nothing happens until you get another Crit- then you take an additional face-down card- right? But does the taking of the additional hit repair the card or must you still use and action to repair it (i.e. it "allows" the repair to take place)? I assume ithe former. Direct Hit: "Suffer 1 '''''hit damage. Then repair this card." Same question but without the "Action: Repair" option- It sits until another damage takes place- then does an additional action and turns over- correct? So what happens if two shields are recovered before another hit occurs--I assume the damage from the crit card is done to the hull anyway-No? Damaged Sensor Array: "You cannot perform any actions except the focus ''action and actions from damage cards '''Action: Repair this card." Does "...action from damage cards." include the Action to repairs the damage if stated on the card? I assume yes. It has no other effect one might imply like loss of target lock? Hull Breach: "Before you would suffer 1 or more '''''hit damage, suffer that much ''critical hit ''damage instead. Action: Repair this card." Same interpretation- it sits until it is tripped by another hit or is repared before it can be tripped- correct? I presume that it trips other crits as well like fuel leak -but since it is turned into a crit does it trip Direct Hit? If so does it still trip fuel leak? What about a second Hull Breach Crit on the same ship? Loose Stabilizer: the "...and repair this card." part is automatically carried out if you suffer 1 damage from a non-straight turn- Correct? Structaral Damage: can be repared by appropriate crew or Astromecs? Just to be clear- Thanks